Perfection to them all
by Rasenbomb
Summary: Naruto is captured by Danzo at the age of four and had a series of different blood implanted in him. how will this change the future? Find out! Pairing undecided. Slight Naruto OP sasu/saku bashing
1. Prologue

(AN hey guys I am here with my first ever Naruto. This is based off of one of Challengers challenges, which Naruto get captured by Danzo and is injected with past the kages D.N.A. and other bloodlines which includes some Akatsuki So review so I can write it better so here we go!)

"I hate you" Normal speech

" **I really hate you" **jutsu/summon

Two years… Two years since the incident with Kumo happened.

Flashback no Jutsu

Civilians and ninja like where cheering as the Hokage stood up on the Hokage tower and said "People in the village of Konohagakure today we sign this peace treaty with Kumo after years of war we are now neutral with Kumo." Unfortunately that's not how things happened at all.

Later that night

** "JYUKEN**!" shouted Hyuga Hiashi as he hit a ninja who took Hinata. That's when everything happened.

A little 4 year old Uzumaki Naruto was walking home when suddenly he suddenly was hit in the back of the neck by a 58 year old Danzo. " Hiruzen you fool… we would have won this war but because of you being to soft hearted you signed a peace treaty. Well it such a shame I have the boy now for he… he WILL become the Ultimate weapon for Konoha and I shall rule as the Hokage."

Flashback no Justu KAI!

"Hokage-sama" said an ANBU wearing a dog mask.

"Yes Inu?"

"We found him" If the third Hokage was not faced with his back towards Inu then Inu was in for a shock. Old Hiruzen was actually smiling! Something nobody here has seen before Naruto disappeared.

" Where is he Kakashi?" he asked

"Hokage-sama please do not say my name in public Kakashi said in a monotone voice. " He was captured by Danzo and we have found his base." Ether fate was on his side, because this day kept on getting better and better.

"INU! Get all ANBU here within 15 minutes and if there not there then tell them that they'll be doing D-ranked missions for the rest of their carrier!

**15 minutes later **

** "**Today on of our top ANBU has found our main target… Uzumaki Naruto." Muttering could be heard around the ANBU. "Not only that he has also found Danzo's main lab where he has taken young Naruto. So we will take 80 of our best ANBU to go and invade" Hiruzen said with much joy in his voice. " Watch out Danzo… here we come.

**AN **and done so tell me what you think. I know it's short but this is just a thought tell me how it is in the future.


	2. Discovering the bloodlines

I am here with the second chapter so lets go it will be a lot longer this time so lets go

"Talk"

"Jutsu"

'thoughts'

Flashback

A Root ANBU nin just came through into the lair. If root had emotions the he would be smiling do you know why? He just got the demon brat Naruto for his master Danzo. "Ninja 14327 here with mission complete. (**AN**If you don't know anything about root I'll tell you. They are emotionless ninja and grew up with their best friend who at an appropriate age they had to kill them.) "Danzo-sama mission successful in capturing Naruto."

"Good job you are now dismissed." 'Hmmmmm, well no time to wait. Just wait Hiruzen… Konoha will be mine and we shall rise to the top of the power once and for all not like how you did by having stupid teamwork.' "Doctors get all of the cells ready and bring me Root Ninja Fu, Torune, Sai, Tera, and Terai.

In the room where the cells

"Now that we are here I'll tell something to you, either you and accept and stay or go and leave." Danzo said to his Root Ninja.

"Hai Danzo-sama" they replied with no hesitation.

"Good, we will be implanting bloodline into the boy and then train him. Thanks to Orochimaur's help we managed to some more blood. He will be implanted with…

Futton and Yoton of the Godamie Mizukage,

Byukugan of Hiashi

Shoton of Guren

Jinton of the 2nd and 3rd Tsuchikage

Bakuton of Deidara and Gari

Hyoton of Haku and Doto Kazahana

Jiton of the 3rd and 4th Kazekage

Sharingan of Itachi and Madara

Rinnegan of Nagato

Shakuton of Pakura

Shikotsumyaku of Kimimaro

Koton of Sanuma (**AN** name made up)

Ranton of Darui

Jinton of Daruka (**AN** name made up)

Mokuton of the Shodamie Hokage

Using paper of Konan

Blood from Sasori, Hanzo, Samehade, Hidan, Third Raikage, Second Mizukage, Nidamie Hokage, Shikaku of Nara, Garra, Yondamie Hokage, Kushina, Sakumo Hatake, Sandamie Hokage, Utakata, the Three Sannin, Gold and Silver brothers, Inochi from Yamanaka, Choza from Akamichi, Tsume from Inuzuka, Asuma from Sarotobi, Yakumo from Kurama, Mangetsu from Hozuki, and finally Tobi." Danzo said with his cool factor.

"Danzo-sama will he survive all of that?" asked Sai

"Yes because of the Kyubi he will survive and also once it is done we will remove the Kyubi inside of him because of Orochimaru's immortality Jutsu he ants his body next." 'I will use him to kill Hiruzen then Konoha will be mine!'

For the next two years after they were placed Naruto Unlocked all of the potential he had and his two hands and his two feet were wood for puppets, his eye had white rings with red in the back round and tomoe between each line. He no longer had Yellow spiky hair but when the Kyubi was extracted it removed a seal that changed hid true for which is taller, have long red hair growing to his back and his muscles were bigger. He had the curse mark on his tongue. For six years old he 3ft 10 inch, which is normal for a six year old. (Wiki answerers) He wields the seven swords of the mist and according to Danzo he was almost emotionless but sometimes-showed emotion. He mastered the art of the toad sage because of Jiraiy's blood. He wears Tobi's Mask with 3 giant scrolls like Kankuro does and has 10 mini scrolls. He also has the Cure mark of Heaven and Earth. He wears a dark black robe with a rood covering his head.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Danzo-Sama they have found us we must retreat!" Exclaimed a random Root ninja.

"Order all Root Ninja to eliminate the forces." Danzo shouted

" I'm sorry Danzo but I can't let you do that" came a voice in the shadow of the room.

"Why are you here Hiruzen explain your self" Danzo shouted at the corner.

"Hmmm it seems you recognize my voice, so tell me why have you captured young Naruto-kun? For his Power of the fox?" asked The Sandamie.

"You foolish Sarotobi that boy has already broken to serve me! He is now my Ultimate weapon and together we will take over the entire world!"

"No Danzo you're the fool, you see I already did a number on young Naruto-kun and he did put up a fight though he was up against 50 ANBU captains and they are taking him down as we speak. You lost so give up!"

"Never-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as the blade Kusagini struck him.

"Orochimaru why are you here!" Yelled the Sandamie.

"Ku, ku, ku so you knew it was me because of my blade? Well came up to sell how my future body was." Exclaimed Orochimaru

" So you perfected it huh? Well it's not like you can take him, he has the Kyubi." He yelled back

" So you don't even pay attention to your godsons student if you don't know he no longer has the Kyubi in him and he has two cure marks not just one. We shall meet again sensei we shall me again." Orochimaru said he sunk into the ground.

'Naruto…' thought the old man.

Five days later

** "**SANDAMIE-SAMA COME HERE!" yelled one of the nurse.

"What is it?" he asked

"It's Naruto… he apparently has multiple cells inside of him."

"Nani!" 'Curse you Danzo, cure you in the lowest level of hell.' "Bring him to me."

With Naruto

** '**Why am I here' Naruto thought as he sat up in the bed, ' I remember now I was attacked by like 48 ANBU freakin captains. I should go and take a mission from Danzo-sama.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Said a voice in the corner "I hope you had a nice sleep so tell me why are with the Root?" Sandamie said as he walked into the room.

'How did he find out? I need to go to Danzo-sama and tell I'm _he _found out.'

"Don't bother Danzo's dead. Orochimaru killed him in hoping that he would get your body as soon as possible.

'WTF why Orochimaru why I no longer have a purpose to live for now that he is dead I was a tool but now I'm nothing more than a broken tool that walks the earth.' (**AN Sound familiar?)** "Since he is dead I no longer have a reason to walk this earth…" He whispered to himself. 'My only hope left is to join Orochimaru but… he killed Danzo-sama so… I stay in Konoha.' "Hokage-sama… is it okay if I wait for my age class to graduate then join them?"

Hiruzen smiled at this hoping he will break Naruto back into his happy state, "Of course Naruto-kun you can."

"Thank you Hoka… Jiji." He said with a fake smile. When it came to smiles he could do a perfect smile and make it look fake. Unknown to the Hokage Fu and Torune were out side watching.

"Fu… is that Naruto-san's famous fake smile?" asked Torune

"Yes Torune it is…"

Seven Years later

** "**Okay team seven is going to Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, and your third member is… well it says here you member is going to show up with the teams sensei so be prepared and also your sensei is Hatake Kakashi" Iruka said to them.

"Iruka senseiiiii why do I have to be with Kiba-Baka and some random no named shinobi, I should be with Sasuke-kuuun." Complained Ino.

"Huh did you say something Ino?" asked Iruka. 'Man getting trained by Kakashi really helps at times like this' he thought. "Team 8 is going to be Shino Aburame, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai "

"Ha take that Ino-pig True love concurs all!" Sakura yelled.

"Anywayyyy Team 9 still together and finally Team Ten is made out of Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and lastly Hinata Hyuga you Jonin sensei is Sarotobi Asuma.

Then out of nowhere the lights in the classroom flickered on and off then four people appeared in the room.

"Team Ten come with me my name Asuma meet me at the training grounds." With that he left via. Shunshin"

"Team Eight I am Kurenai go to training grounds 32" with that she left in a genjutsu."

"Team Seven my name Hatake Kakashi and this here is Naruto meet me on training ground 7"

"Kakashi you're on time?" asked Iruka

"Ya if I didn't this kid will kill me." He replied.

"Kakashi lets go" Naruto said as Kakashi left in a wind Shunshin while Naruto went to his team mates and said lets go.

"Wow" Ino said as she looked at Naruto he was 5'4 wearing Tobi's Mask, 5 giant scrolls, and 22 minor scrolls while wearing a Cloak that looks like the Yondamie's but instead of it saying Yondamie it said… Nothing. Naruto then grabbed their shoulders and they left in a Shunshin. The thoughts varied in the classroom as Sasuke thought

'That power should be mine."

'Not as cool as Sasuke-kun' thought Sakura

'Wow…' thought everybody else.

Training ground 7

"Now that we're all here lets talk about our self." Kakashi said.

"Ano how about you go first sensei so we know what to say." Said Ino hoping to find more about their sensei.

"Well let's see my Name is Hatake, Kakashi I like a lot of things don't dislike many things and my dreams and hobbies… I don't feel like telling you." Kakashi said causing two kids to facefault.

"I Believe I can help you Ino" Naruto said as he spoke " Hatake Kakashi known as Copy Ninja Kakashi or Sharingan no Kakashi, high A-ranked ninja, age 26, height 181cm, weight 67.5 kg, blood type O, Sensei Minato Namikaze, Teammates Rin Inuzuka and Uchiha Obito, Chuunin at 6, Jonin at 12 has four affinities, Raiton, Suiton, Katon, and Doton, gained Sharingan from a fallen teammate Obito who gave him the Sharingan for his birthday when he was about to die, eternal rivals with Mateo Guy, Invented Chidori an S-ranked assassination Jutsu same with Rakiri, Loves teamwork, known to copy over 1000 Justu." Kakashi's eyes narrowed at this, 'this guy knows more then he is supposed to.' "Well dumb blonde you're up."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and I'm not dumb. I love Sasuke-kun and dislike Forehead girl, Perverts, and Kiba-baka, I also like flowers and absolutely hate people who trample flowers, my hobbies are to garden and to try to impress Sasuke-kun and my dreams for the future is to help Sasuke-kun rebuild his clan."

"Okay so dog boy you're up."

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba I like Training my dog and Akamaru and also training, I hate Fangirls and Sasuke-teme my hobbies are to train Akamaru and my dreams for the future is to become a great clan head.

"Silent dude you're next"

"My name is Naruto, I don't like anything nor do I hate anything, my hobbies are to perfect my bloodlines, and for the future to become a weapon for Konoha."

"Naruto when you say bloodlines do you have more then one bloodline?" Kakashi asked in hope to know him more

" Yes I have a total of 29 bloodlines." Naruto said without a second thought.

"What the hell?" they all thought at the same time.

"Any tomorrow will be a survival test so meet me here at 6am. Ja ne!"

"Oi Naruto"

"Yes Kiba? Do you think that since we're teammates I can sleep over at your house tonight?" Kiba asked

"Sure Kiba I don't mind what about you Ino since we are a team we should stay together." Naruto said

"Uhhh my dad doesn't like me to be around boys but I'll ask." She replied

"Kiba meet me here at 5pm okay you two Ino and bring your stuff." Naruto said

Hokage Tower

"Hokage-sama I have a question?" asked Kakashi

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Naruto knew everything about me including Obito and he claimed to have 29 bloodlines how?

"First when he grew up in the Root, and second you figure that out why don't you Kakashi."

Training ground seven

"Oi Naruto my mom said I could stay. How about you Ino?"

"Oddly he said yes, when he first heard Kiba he said no Freaking way am I going to let you stay with him but when I mentioned Naruto's name he immediately said yes."

Yamanaka house

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Ino stay at that _things _place? Asked Ino's mother.

"Of course hey honey what I'm about to tell you is considered and triple S ranked secret okay? Said Inochi

"That crazy an SSS secret what is it?"

"Naruto… no longer holds the Kyubi, but he was grown up in the Root and if we can get Naruto to brake his shell the Hokage is giving the family 100 million ryo." He said

"So you're doing this for money?"

"Heavens no but before when Naruto was taken he was always smiling making people laugh I just want to see that again."

Naruto's house 10pm

"These are your rooms Kiba Left, Ino right and what ever you do do NOT go into the basement."

Naruto's house 11pm

"Oi Ino wake up."

"Ugh was is it Kiba"

"Lets go into the basement"

"What why?"

"He must be hiding something there and what would Sasuke say if he saw you scared huh?"

"Fine let's go" as the two slowly crept downstairs the saw the door going into the basement.

"Gulp. Are you ready Ino?"

"Ya let's go" When they were walking down they were walking down a spiral staircase that was like those in castles. As they came down the saw a long hallway with doors to the left and right.

"Look Ino a light switch." As he turned it on it was a bout 39 meters long with everything plain white.

"Let's start to the left Kiba." In the first room they say tons of Kunai kifes there was a counter the counted at the kunai."

"Oi Ino look at the number it shows." The number showed 300,000 kunai and 500,000 shuriken.

They the travels to the room on the right and what they saw was amazing it was a Jutsu Library. " Oh my god" said Ino "look there are some Yamanaka here why?"

"Some Inuzuka to, look Nara why would he hag these not like he could perform them anyway."

On the next one to the left was nothing but swords.

"Uhh Ino is this what I think this is?" asked Kiba

"Cough cough what did I say about no basement?" as Kiba and Ino turned around a very angry Naruto without his mask.

"Oh hey Naruto how's it going?" asked Ino

"Well since you are already here I might as well show you the rest."

**50 minutes later**

"We are at the last room what you see here do not tell anybody, okay? This is the main room where I keep all of my Puppets.

"Puppets? Asked Ino nervously

" Yes Ino puppets" he replied as he showed them the room there were puppets on the wall.

"Oi Naruto this puppet looks so real where did you get it?" asked Kiba

"That puppet… used to be a human."

"Hahaha that's funny Naruto but where'd you get it?" Naruto then gave him the Uchiha glare that told him I'm serious."

"You're joking right Naruto-kun? Ino asked. Kun where did that come from thought all three of the students.

"No Ino they used to be my comrades til he died told me to use his body as a puppet so I did."

"Well that's all it is 12 night!" Naruto said as he left. 'What is this, this felling in my heart. Sigh maybe Sai or Torai can help.'

Next day 9pm

As he walked to training ground seven he noticed that none of his students were here.

"Hmmm where can they be?" He asked and if on que his three students appeared via Shunshin.

"Sorry Kaka-sensei we were lost on the road of life." Naruto told him.

"Well that's okay so here's what we're going to do **Skipping rules cause I don't know them.**

"The tests start now!" At the start of the test none of them moved. 'Hmmm Kiba's not rushing in, Ino's not talking about Sasuke and Naruto he's just being him."

"Yo Kakashi guess what? Ino and Kiba are letting me do this and delay you since they all ready have the bells."

If on cue Ino and Kiba disappeared in smokes while Kakashi looked at the bells to find rocks.

"Ready Kakashi?" asked Naruto

"Ready." Naruto crouched down and made his arms in a cross and yelled "Kai!" and the he charged at Kakashi with Hebi style Taijutsu. Kakashi attacked Naruto with his Hatake style Taijutsu. Naruto did a roundhouse-kick just to be caught and thrown away. Naruto charged back with Jonin level speeds and attack furiously all Kakashi could do is life up his Sharingan and fight.

"Naruto lesson two Ninjutsu" Kakashi said "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" w**ater dragon bullet**

"Not good enough Kakashi," Naruto said as he brought um his arm and said "Shrina Tensei" The water as sent flying back. "Now Kakashi watch my Power!" "KATSU!" BOOM!  
Kakashi was sent flying and knocked unconscious.

"Now I believe I win" Naruto said

For the next 2 months they learned the Kage Bunshin to speed up their training and to say Naruto No longer wore a mask but her wore the same cloths, Ino changed from Purple to black and Anbu shin and arm guards. Kiba no longer wore a coat but instead a dark black Cloak that Anbu black ops wear without the mask. Ino was no longer a fan girl and took her training seriously after seeing Naruto beat Kakashi. As they walked into the office for their first mission the rookies had to do a double take.

'How did Ino get such a figure and who's the hot guy with the long red hair next to her.'

"Naruto-kun they're staring." Ino said quietly.

"I Know Ino I know." Naruto whispered back. "Wit… Is that you Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Naruto-kun?" she replied

"Hai"

"Oh My God where have you been in the past three years I missed you." Hinata said.

'Wow' Kurenai thought. 'She didn't stutter.'

"Yo my name is Naruto I am on last member of team seven." He said

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said."

'Who does that girl think she is leaning on MY Naruto-kun like that." Thought Hinata as everybody started to back away from her.

"Oi Hokage-Jiji can we get a C-ranked mission?" Naruto asked

"Sure Naruto Bring Tazuna in."

**An and that is that ow my neck hurts I wrote this in 4 hrs woot woot.**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

Important notice!

I will not be updating but I WILL be still writing new stories instead of new chapters so be sure to check thpse out thx for all the love and followers I've gotten which is

Anubas

Andrex-100

Jh813

Naruto6023

Armyjuice

Richardmacena

the-contradiction

Stilllphyell

ReiKuro

Wulan-chan

And most important

Devil Master 7

Thx guys


End file.
